The feasibility of retrovenous myocardial drug delivery (Xylocaine C14) to treat and control arrhythmias will be tested in the sheep after coronary artery occlusion and compared to the standard intravenous route. End points of number and type of arrhythmias, Xylocaine dose, plasma, and myocardial Xylocaine C14 concentrations will be determined. The demonstration of our hypothesis "that retrovenous myocardial drug delivery is superior to intravenous therapy after coronary artery occlusion" could provide an effective method for the treatment of ventricular arrhythmias.